tales_of_the_old_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Larzell Xzuzell
'''Larzell Xzuzell '''is a fourty-seven year old Human male adopted and raised within the Jedi Temple on planet Tython. He is a Jedi Master, who chose the branch of Jedi Guardian, and the specialized path of Jedi Peacekeeper. Due to an ordeal with the Jedi Order, Larzell temporarily left the order and moved to Tatooine. He found a young Rendar Crazell, who was an orphaned thief and pickpocket. He could detect that the Force was very strong in Rendar, and that he could be saved from such a terrible life and given a second chance as a Jedi. Knowing this, Larzell adopted Rendar, became his Master, and made Larzell into his Padawan that he would train for nearly the next half a decade before bringing to the Jedi Temple of Tython to become a member of the Jedi Order. Personality Larzell is an incredibly humble, wise, and understanding middle-aged man. He is bold, courageous, intelligent, and always observant of the situation. He is compassionate, in-touch with his emotions, and a sefless individual. His maturity usually clashes with the naivete of his student: Rendar Crazell. Who he constantly does his best to educate and grant a greater understanding of the galaxy to. His calmness balances out the energetic nature of Rendar, and helps him remain alert and cautious during dangerous situations. Background A Force-sensitive Human male, Larzell was adopted and trained in the ways of the Force by the Jedi Order. He temporarily retired from the order in 3,653 upon the conclusion of the Great Galactic War with the Treaty of Coruscant: due to falling in love with another Jedi Master, named Sargas Hatecen, which was forbidden by the Jedi. The two moved to Tatooine together to live away from the dissapointment of their fellow Jedi, and did their best to help out and deal with the crime on Tatooine. Eventually, Sargas Hatecen felled in battle against Imperials on Tatooine. This caused Larzell to fall into despair, and to become tempted by the dark side, but upon meeting a young thief Force-sensitive boy named Rendar. Larzell felt that the light inside himself had been reignited, and that he had a new purpose in life: to train this boy in the ways of the Force. Larzell convinced Rendar to become his student, so that he could be given a new purpose in life to be something aside from a thief. From that point on, Larzell trained Rendar to become a Jedi for the next five years. Upon feeling that Rendar needed more education and to be trained in a better environment, Larzell took Rendar with him back to the Jedi Temple on Tython. Managing to barely convince the Order to allow Rendar to join, and rejoining himself, Larzell and Rendar lived on Tython from that point on and returned to normal Jedi life. Abilities Larzell is a Jedi Master, who had chosen the branch of Jedi Guardian as a Jedi Knight, and went down the specialized path of a Jedi Peacekeeper. Therefore, his abilities mostly lay in the field of battle moreso than any other branch. As a Jedi Master, he is undoubtedly a powerful individual who is adept in raw usage of the Force and lightsaber combat. He is a full-fledged master of Form IV: Ataru, also known as Way of the Hawk-Bat, and The Aggression Form, as well as Form III: Soresu, also known as Way of Mynock, and The Resilience Form. Since Ataru is a form that focuses on acrobatics, raw power, and heavy offense, whilst Soresu focuses on nigh-stationary stances, outlasting the opponent, and heavy defense. Overall, this made Larzell Xzuzell an exceptionally well-rounded and balanced master in the art of lightsaber combat. His signature Force power is Battle Meditation, which he uses to considerably boost the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of himself and all of his allies whilst simutaneously demoralizing the opposition. He uses it to allow him and his allies to fight together as one unit, with increased severity, lethality, and coordination to defeat the opposition. Via Battle Meditation, he uses Force Meld to synch his mind with his Padawan Rendar to take it to it's fullest extent. Force Meld synchronizes Larzell's own mind with that of Rendar or anoher individual of his choosing, which allows them all to draw strength from one another and fight as a single coordinated unit. His greatest offensive Force powers are Battlemind: a power that inceases his morale, fighting spirit, and pushed his physical abilities to their limit. Force Valor: a power that increased the resolve, accuracy, and physical capabilities of himself and his allies during battle. Enhance Attribute: a power that enhanced one specific physical ability beyond it's utmost limit for a temporary amount of time. His greatest defensive Force powers are Force Barrier: a power that creates an invisible wall of Force energy around Larzell himself, his allies, or even his enemies for various purposes. Force Bubble: a more powerful variant of Force Barrier, that created a visible globe of shimmering blue energy that could protect from a wide array of things. Force Ghost: a power that allows Larzell to become a powerful conscious spirit within the Force for various purposes. In conclusion, Larzell Xzuzell is a true Jedi Master. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master